Absence
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: La seule chose dont je me souvienne est le souvenir de deux bras entourant mon corps pour me protéger. Me protéger de quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Puis plus rien. J'ouvre les yeux, mais je ne sais pas où je suis. D'ailleurs, je ne sais plus qui je suis. POV Winry, Edward, Roy. Edwin.
1. Chapter 1

**Un petit (un grand) Edwin...**

 **Résumé : La seule chose dont je me souvienne est le souvenir de deux bras entourant mon corps pour me protéger. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Puis plus rien. J'ouvre les yeux, mais je ne sais pas où je suis. D'ailleurs, je ne sais plus qui je suis.**

 **Disclaimers : je pense que vous savez que FMA Appartient à Hiromu Arakawa...**

POV Winry.

J'ouvre les yeux. La première chose que j'aperçois est une lumière blanche. J'entends des voix lointaines. Je vois une personne se pencher sur moi.

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes réveillée ?

Je baisse les yeux. J'aperçois une couverture. Je suis dans un lit. Brusquement, je me relève.

-Ne bougez pas, reposez-vous !

-Où suis-je ?

-À l'hôpital. On vous a amenée suite à l'accident.

-L'accident ?

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

-Non...

À ce moment là, j'entends des pas précipités et des bribes de conversation.

-... Ai dit de me prévenir quand elle serait réveillée !

-Monsieur, c'est notre boulot de...

-M'en fous, c'est moi qui gère ça ! Ai-je besoin de vous montrer ma licence d'alchimiste d'état ?

La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Un homme brun, en uniforme militaire, entre. Je le regarde, intriguée. Il court vers moi.

-Winry, tu vas bien ?!

-Comment m'avez-vous appelée ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Il soupira.

-Le diagnostic était donc vrai... Tu as perdu la mémoire...

Je fronçais les sourcils, certes j'avais oublié, mais c'était clairement impossible de le reconnaître. Il ne me disait absolument rien.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Il soupira une seconde fois. Il baissa les yeux.

-Alors... Tu t'appelles Winry Mustang et je suis ton grand frère Roy.

-Monsieur, les dossiers nous indiquent qu'elle s'appelle Ro...

Mustang les fit taire d'un signe de la main.

-Nous étions à vélo et nous avons eu un accident. J'en suis sorti indemne mais toi... Alors ça te reviens ?

-Absolument pas.

J'hésitai. Pouvais-je vraiment faire confiance à cet inconnu ? Surtout face au regard réprobateur des infirmiers. Il disait être mon frère mais il ne me ressemblait pas... Je voyais des mèches de mes propres cheveux tomber sur le lit, j'étais blonde et il était brun. Bah après tout c'était peut-être bel et bien mon frère, de toute façon c'était la seule personne à qui je pouvais me rallier...

-Admettons. Vous... Tu es mon frère. Mais où sont nos parents ?

Il hésita.

-Papa et Maman sont morts. Désolé. Ils sont morts quand tu avais deux ans. Nous avons dix ans d'écart au fait.

-OK... Mais... C'est tellement bizarre... Je ne me souviens de rien.

-Je vois ça ! Bah t'inquiète frangine, continua-t-il soudain plus détendu, au pire je te raconterais tout !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répliquer, une infirmière s'adressa à ce monsieur Mustang qui s'avérait être mon frère.

-Excusez-moi à présent, nous devons faire des tests pour voir si son physique n'est pas trop endommagé... Veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît, vous verrez votre... Sœur plus tard.

-OK parce que de toute façon je dois retourner au QG. Oui parce que je suis militaire, frangine.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Dire que je ne m'en souvenais pas n'aurait pas été très utile. Les infirmiers commencèrent leurs radios et tout le tralala, pour constater au final que je n'avais pas vraiment de dommages physiques en-dehors de quelques égratignures. Ils m'autorisèrent enfin à me recoucher pour que je fasse un point sur la situation. Super quand on n'a qu'une ou deux informations sur soi. Je m'appelle donc Winry Mustang, j'ai un frère de dix ans de plus qui s'appelle Roy et qui est militaire, j'ai perdu la mémoire lors d'un accident de vélo, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais quatre ans. Ça faisait peu. Et puis il y avait ce souvenir... Un souvenir étrange de deux bras qui me protégeaient... Si Roy conduisait le vélo il n'aurait pas pu lâcher le guidon pour me protéger à moins qu'il ne l'ait fait malgré tout... C'était troo flou pour l'instant. Je venais à peine de me réveiller et j'avais une terrible migraine. Je me rendormais aussitôt.

POV Roy.

J'arrivai au QG avec un peu de retard compte tenu des circonstances. Le comité d'accueil, mon équipe, m'accueillit.

Havoc me demanda : Yo boss! Alors comment elle va ?

Je lui répondis.

-Ça va, mais elle a vraiment tout oublié.

-On s'en doutait, objecta Falman.

-Merci Falman pour cette remarque.

-Et alors, demanda Breda, vous vous en êtes sorti ?

-Un vrai acteur ! Ironisé-je.

J'avais bien le droit de rire un peu dans ces conditions. Sinon tout le monde voudrait se flinguer. Fuery me demanda :

-Elle a tout oublié, même Edward et Alphonse ?

-Eh oui...

Enfin, Hawkeye me demanda, l'air grave.

-Et vous êtes certain que c'est le bon choix ? Beaucoup vont en souffrir...

Je baissai la tête. J'avais déjà beaucoup réfléchi à cette solution en peu de temps. Mais après réflexion, même Fullmetal ne me pardonnerait pas si je lui disais la vérité. J'étais conscient des complications, mais je ne savais que trop bien ce que c'était de perdre des proches. Alors, la mine sombre, la voix grave, je répondis :

-Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le Fullmetal, mais on n'a pas de meilleure option.

 **Fin. Comme j'ai plein de fics en cours, je ne peux garantir que cette fic sera postée prochainement. Mais je ferai de mon mieux, promis ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, ben finalement, je poste maintenant la suite... C'est pas possible j'ai une montée d'inspiration...**

POV Ed.

Je m'étirai, et regardais Al sur la banquette face à moi.

-Bonjour Ed ! Me fit-il. Tiens, j'ai pris des sandwichs au wagon-bar !

Je ne pris pas le temps de le remercier et dévorait le sandwich bien que pas si bon que ça. Aujourd'hui nous rentrions à Resembool momentanément. En effet, malgré les conflits avec les Homonculus et toute la clique, le colonel-cet enfoiré-nous avait-m'avait- chargés d'une mission dans le Sud, faire un rapport sur des soulèvements de population dans une petite ville, bref. Comment dire que... Alors qu'on avait dû recourir aux "moyens forts", ce qui me sert de bras s'est malencontreusement... Cassé. Malgré le fait que l'on était pleinement conscients que Winry allait nous... Tabasser, étriper, éviscérer... On était ou plutôt j'étais obligé de venir la voir pour remédier à cet... Incident diplomatique. Hum. Le train arrive en gare maintenant. Il freine. Le moment de vérité... Tandis que le chef de gare répète inlassablement "Resembool", on récupère nos valises et descend du train. On se dirige vers le haut de la colline, vers chez Winry et Mamie. Tiens, Den n'est pas là. Étrange. Alors qu'on frappe à la porte, Al s'aperçoit qu'elle est ouverte. On la pousse et on entre...

La maison est comme d'habitude, rien n'a changé de place, mais il manque de la vie, beaucoup trop de vie dans cette grande maison. On fait un tour à l'étage et on arrive tous deux à la conclusion qu'elle est déserte. Ignorant si l'on doit s'inquiéter ou non, on dépose néanmoins nos affaires. Le rapport à rendre à Mustang est urgent alors autant se mettre en route tout de suite... Winry et Mamie ne peuvent pas être bien loin, elles doivent être sorties...

Nous reprenons le train, cette fois vers Central. Cet enfoiré compte vraiment nous faire visiter le pays. Déjà que c'était fatiguant d'aller jusqu'à Resembool... Lorsqu'on arrive au QG, l'autre co***** est ici, l'air entre blasé, songeur et grave, ou l'air "je travaille lieutenant plus ou moins quoi" qui signifie "je travaille que dalle".

-Yo colonel ! Tenez votre rapport !

-Mmh.

Il semble en proie à un intense conflit intérieur. Ne faisant pas plus attention que ça à ses mimiques censées être drôles, je l'ignore impeccablement. Mais alors que l'on s'apprête à atteindre la sortie...

-Fullmetal.

Je me retourne.

-Gné ?

Il me toise, me scrute de haut en bas, ce qui ne fait pas long (C'EST QUI L'EMBRYON MINIATURE?!), puis continue avec hésitation.

-Ne t'énerve pas mais... Toi et Alphonse devez absolument couper tous les ponts avec Winry.

Je marque à mon tour un temps d'arrêt.

-Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui, encore... Il est borné. Je sais pas quelle substances' illicite il a fumée ou bue mais c'est mauvais pour lui faut qu'il change de disque.

-Vous avez très bien entendu, Frères Elric. Élgoinez-vous de Winry. Définitivement.

-... Colonel ? Vous êtes sérieux là ?!

Soudain mon esprit miraculeux tilta un minuscule détail...

-Winy et Mamie ! Elle étaient pas chez elle ! Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait, salopard !?

-Holà tout doux Fullmetal, ne t'énerve pas... En fait c'est délicat...

-Vous savez que j'aime pas quand on tourne autour du pot.

-Désolé. Alors en fait... Pinako Rockbell est morte.

 **Le NdA de tout à l'heure est toujours valable ici... ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

POV Roy.

-Pinako Rockbell est morte.

-QUOI?! Mais comment ?! Quand ?! Oh... Merde ! Il faut aller consoler Winry ! Elle est où ?

-Fullmetal, écoute...

-OU EST WINRY?!

-Elle est hospitalisée, mais...

Il détale. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer la situation. Al l'a aussi suivi. Je me lève, passe la tête par la porte pour voir. Trop tard. Ils sont déjà loin.

-Je suis un idiot...

-Colonel... Soupire mon lieutenant en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-Je ne leur ai rien dit... Je savais pourtant qu'il était impulsif et que la première chose qu'il ferait serait d'aller la chercher... J'ai merdé...

Je le pense vraiment. Je ne sais même pas où ils logent. Ils doivent déjà être à l'hôpital le plus proche. Ce n'est pas celui-là où est Winry, mais il est proche aussi. Je cherche le bout de papier où j'ai noté le numéro de la réception. Paumé. Tant pis, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Lieutenant, j'y vais, vous me remplacez, s'il vous plaît ?

-Vous n'allez quand même pas...

-Si.

Elle ne rajoute aucun commentaire, elle sait que ça m'accablerait encore plus. Je quitte le bureau après un vague salut et prends la direction de l'hôpital Est. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, j'arrive dans le bâtiment. J'analyse la situation. Je pourrai prévenir l'accueil que les frères Elric ne doivent pas voir leur amie mais je me souviens que le personnel ne m'apprécie pas trop depuis que je me suis invité la dernière fois. Je suis persuadé qu'ils feront mine d'accepter mais qu'ils les laisseront la voir. Alors, je me dirige vers sa chambre. Alors que j'y arrive, je vois son médecin qui en sort.

-Oh vous m'avez fait peur monsieur Mustang ! Vous venez voir Mlle Winry ?

-Je viens la récupérer.

-Pardon ?! Mais elle n'est pas en état de sortir et...

-Pourquoi ? Elle va très bien.

-Nous cherchons un moyen de lui rendre la mémoire.

C'en fut de trop. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait-il que c'était moi le mauvais ?

-Bon sang, mais vous ne comprenez pas ?! Sa perte de mémoire est liée à un traumatisme! Elle a voulu oublier la mort de sa grand-mère! Elle a voulu oublier cet accident ! Pourquoi souhaitez-vous qu'elle se rappelle de ces souffrances ?! Vous voulez la voir souffrir, c'est ça ?!

Le médecin baissa les yeux.

-Désolé, ce sont les règles formelles.

J'étais furieux et tellement déçu.

-Je vais t'en foutre, des règles! Savez-vous à qui appartient cet hôpital ?

-Eh bien... A l'armée, je crois...

-Exact ! Je suis colonel dans l'armée! Donc c'est moi qui décide, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sans doute...

Enfin, on y arrivait.

-Libérez Winry Rockbell.

-Oui...

Il ouvre la porte. Je l'entends dire.

-Winry, vous êtes libre.

-Oh, déjà?

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rentre chez moi avec Winry. Elle a l'air fatiguée, mais en bonne santé. Nostalgique, mais sans doute plus heureuse que si elle s'était souvenue de tout. Je l'installe dans une chambre d'amis et prépare le repas. Lorsque je viens l'appeler pour manger, je la trouve endormie sur son lit. Je me sens rongé par la culpabilité. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce maudit accident... Si Pinako Rockbell n'était pas morte, si elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire... Si seulement je n'étais pas trop gentil comme ça. Je suis conscient qu'à cause de cette "gentillesse", tout le monde souffrira. Mais je veux seulement la préserver de cette douleur... J'avais moi-même perdu des proches, dont Hughes. Et je comprends parfaitement sa réaction à elle. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle avait tout oublié...

Je me penche et l'embrasse sur le front.

-Oh Winry... Je suis tellement désolé...


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les mises en favori / follow ^^.**

POV Winry.

Six mois sont passés depuis ma perte de mémoire. J'ouvre les yeux ce matin-là et jette un regard au réveil de la table de chevet. 10h20. Mon frère Roy doit déjà être parti au travail. Parfois je m'en veux un peu de rester là à squatter chez lui alors qu'il travaille, je lui en ai parlé une fois. Il m'a répondu : "Bah, entre frère et sœur, c'est normal de s'entraider !"

Alors je vis comme ça. Je gagne un peu de sous grâce à des petits boulots comme baby-sitter. Je m'étire. Les rayons du soleil viennent éclairer mon visage. Je pensais ne jamais me remettre de mon amnésie. Mais finalement ce n'est pas si dur de vivre en ayant tout oublié. Roy m'a raconté ma vie antérieure. Il paraît que j'avais énormément d'amis, j'étais très populaire. Que je n'avais pas de meilleurs amis spécialement. J'aimerais bien revoir tous ces amis un jour. Il m'a mentionné tous les noms importants : Lina, Thomas, Lucy, Matthew et Wendy. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. Un message. Je clique et découvre son contenu. "Salut, tu viens à la maison cet aprèm ? Erwan."

Je souris. Au moins, aucun doute sur Erwan. Je l'ai rencontré après ma perte de mémoire. Il n'appartient donc qu'à ma seconde vie. C'est un garçon mignon, grand, il a mon âge et il est très attentionné. Il ne m'a pas bombardée de questions lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais amnésique. C'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai pu accepter cet état. Sans Roy et lui, je serais sans doute perdue, seule. Je lui réponds. "OK, je suis chez mon frère là."

Je me lève et cours me préparer.

POV Edward.

Ça fait six mois. Six mois que je la cherche. Je suis allé avec Al à l'hôpital. On nous a dit qu'elle était déjà partie. J'ai harcelé tous les jours Mustang de questions. Mais il répétait que je ne devais pas la revoir, que c'était pour notre bien à tous les deux et qu'il était désolé. Mes nombreuses missions et ses propres déplacements diminuaient la fréquence de nos entrevues et bientôt il était devenu impossible de parler en privé. Aujourd'hui ça fait presque six mois que je n'ai pas vu Winry. Elle me manque. Où est-elle ? On doit la consoler si Mamie est morte. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas cherché à nous voir ? On est comme ses frères après tout ! Winry, où es-tu...

J'erre dans Central à sa recherche. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je marche ainsi. C'est la même chose chaque jour depuis six mois et jamais aucun résultat, aucune piste. J'observe les passants. J'ai l'impression de revoir toujours les mêmes têtes, mais jamais celle que je recherche. Jamais cette chevelure blonde comme un soleil, ces yeux bleus comme le plus profond des océans... Soudain je me fige. Là. Devant moi, à 50 mètres. Je me rapproche un peu. Et je la vois. Cette silhouette avec laquelle j'ai passé toute mon enfance. Winry. Pas de doute, c'est bien elle. Je l'observe encore. Elle est bien là, fine, gracieuse... Je m'élance vers elle. Je dois la voir. Lui parler. Lui faire comprendre à quel point je m'inquiétais pour elle. Je veux qu'elle nous revienne. Alors je m'approche et la prend dans mes bras, tout simplement.

-Winry...

En une seconde je me retrouve deux mètres plus loin avec une vive douleur sur la joue. Je comprends qu'elle m'a giflé.

-Aïe ça fait mal ! Tu m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été là ?

Elle me dévisage.

-Excusez-moi, vous devez vous tromper. Je ne vous connais pas.

Je suis d'abord surpris puis j'éclate de rire.

-Ah, ah, sérieux Winry j'ai failli y croire mais sincèrement, tu peux pas savoir combien tu m'as...

-Écoutez, j'ignore comment vous connaissez mon nom. Mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

Je reste figé sur place. Non, ses yeux ne mentent pas. Elle ignore réellement qui je suis. C'est comme un déchirement en moi. Ce n'est donc pas elle ? Mais alors... Où est Winry Rockbell ? Et pourquoi elle s'appelle aussi Winry ? Je suis paumé, là.

À ce moment là, je me sens comme tiré en arrière. Je lève les yeux pour découvrir un garçon plus grand que moi mais l'air jeune.

-Dis donc toi, laisse ma copine tranquille !

Sa quoi ?

-Oh non Erwan, il ne faisait rien de mal... Il a juste... Rien, ça va.

Sa... Sa copine ?! Winry en couple ?! Soudain, c'est comme si j'acceptais le fait que ce ne soit pas elle. La savoir en couple est insupportable. Alors, je m'incline.

-Pardon, mademoiselle... Je vous ai confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre, je suis désolé... J'ai été brutal et je m'excuse.

Elle recule, surprise.

-Ce n'est pas grave...

Puis elle prend le bras de l'autre type et s'éloigne. Je la regarde partir. Encore une fausse piste. Vais-je la retrouver un jour ? Je rentre à l'hôtel. À peine ai-je enlevé mes chaussures que l'on frappe à la porte. À contrecœur, je me lève et vais ouvrir. Je reconnais immédiatement l'homme. Le petit ami du sosie de Winry.

-Re-bonjour Edward... Tu t'appelles Edward non ?

-Oui...

-Viens, allons au café. Je dois te parler.

Une heure plus tard. Lorsque je sortis du café, j'étais désemparé. J'eus à peine le temps de rentrer dans ma chambre que j'éclatai en sanglots. Winry. Winry. Oui, je pleure. Moi, le Fullmetal Alchemist. Je me vide de mes larmes. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. On est mal barrés. Et c'est même pire que ça. Amnésique et en couple. Vais-je la revoir un jour ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Je vais vous informer d'un changement. Au départ cette fic était censée se situer dans le milieu du manga, mais pour des raisons pratiques, elle se passe finalement à la fin du manga, donc Winry et Ed sont ensemble, Roy n'est pas encore général mais c'est pour bientôt en tout cas il a retrouvé la vue, et Ed et Al sont rentrés de Creta/Xing. Je modifierais les chapitres précédents à l'occasion.**

POV Roy.

Je me rends au QG, enfin, je m'apprête à y aller. Mais je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier. Winry est rentrée de sa sortie avec Erwan et m'a dit : "J'ai croisé un type étrange. Un gamin blond, qui disait me connaître, d'ailleurs il m'appelait Winry, mais après il a dit m'avoir confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre..."

Je sais que Erwan a dû lui parler. Je dois savoir ce qu'il lui a dit. Alors je prends une autre direction et arrive devant chez lui. Je frappe à la porte. Il vient m'ouvrir.

-Tu n'es pas en cours ?

-Non, je n'ai pas de cours aujourd'hui... Que voulez-vous ?

-Le gamin d'hier, c'était Edward n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Que lui as-tu dit ? Raconte moi tout !

Il soupire et commence.

* * *

 _La veille._

 _POV Edward._

 _Je m'assieds face à ce Erwan, dans le café. Il boit une gorgée et commence à me parler._

 _-Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

 _-Edward Elric..._

 _Il ferme les yeux._

 _-Edward... C'est bien ce que je pensais... Tu étais l'ami de Winry Rockbell, non ?_

 _Je rougis._

 _-Où est-elle ? C'est elle, Winry n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Ce n'est plus la Winry que tu connais. D'abord, quand as-tu vu Winry Rockbell pour la dernière fois ?_

 _-... Il y a environ trois mois, juste avant mon départ pour Creta._

 _-Je vois... Donc Pinako était toujours vivante..._

 _-Ah d'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Mamie est... Morte?_

 _-Un jour, alors qu'elles sortaient avec Winry, une voiture ne s'est pas arrêtée pour les laisser passer. Elles étaient pourtant engagées. Pinako aurait tiré Winry en arrière pour la protéger mais serait morte sur le coup. Winry aurait été blessée au front, mais rien de bien grave. Elle a été transportée à l'hôpital pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune hémorragie interne. Mais lorsque, plus tard elle s'est réveillée, elle avait perdu la mémoire. Le colonel Mustang n'a pas pu te prévenir. Il a fait croire qu'il était son frère pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance et qu'elle se perde dans ses souvenirs. Parce qu'elle ne doit pas se rappeler. Elle tenait à Pinako Rockbell plus que tout, et elle a préféré oublier alors c'est son choix. Je suis entré dans sa vie et l'ai aidée à se reconstruire. On est sortis ensemble. Elle semblait toujours loin, comme dans une autre dimension. Elle a un vide en elle. C'est à moi et Mr Mustang de combler ce vide. Nous ne lui avons pas parlé de toi ni de ton frère. Elle n'a revu aucun ami. Tu comprends pourquoi. Ça risquerait de lui rappeler. Tu sais, je l'aime plus que tout. Je veux son bonheur. Ça ne me plaît pas de la couper du monde ainsi mais on n'a pas le choix. Alors pour son bien oublie la et ne cherche pas à la revoir, ça ferait remonter ses souvenirs. En échange je te promets de la rendre heureuse. Navré, Edward, mais l'amie d'enfance que vous aimiez tant n'est plus là. Seule reste Winry Mustang, mais toi et ton frère n'avez pas à la connaître. Winry Rockbell est définitivement morte. Oublie-la, ça vaut mieux pour elle. D'accord ?_

 _J'ai hoché la tête de façon presque imperceptible._

 _Je n'avais même plus la force de boire. Je ne faisais que culpabiliser. Pour un peu j'aurais pleuré. Il quitta le café après avoir payé pour nous deux et me laissa._

* * *

POV Roy.

-Tu ne l'as pas ménagé, observai-je.

-Pauvre gamin, je le plains, lâcha-t-il.

-Il s'en remettra. Il est fort, il a déjà survécu à bien pire. Ce n'est pas un petit chagrin d'amour qui va l'arrêter.

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas un petit chagrin d'amour. Pour moi c'est la pire des situations. À sa place je n'y surviverais pas.

-Tu n'es pas Edward justement. Il a d'autres personnes sur qui compter, il va être triste mais va se relever et marcher.

-Vous êtes optimiste...

-On me l'a toujours dit, répondis-je. Et toi Erwan, tu es trop gentil. Certes, dans ton discours, tu ne l'as pas ménagé, mais tu le plains trop après. Ed déteste qu'on le plaigne.

Il me fait un regard peiné.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de le plaindre... Le pauvre il n'a rien demandé et voilà qu'il doit l'oublier pour la protéger... J'espère qu'il s'en remettra.

Je souris.

-Contente toi de tenir la promesse que tu lui as faite ! Je dois te laisser, j'ai une tonne de boulot et mon lieutenant adorée va encore m'engueuler... Salut !

-Au revoir...

Je lui lance un dernier regard.

-Oh, et ne t'en fais pas pour Ed.

Il me regarde. Je continue :

-J'avais un vieil ami qui disait... Que... Ah oui! "Les mauvaises herbes résistent à tout!" Alors, ça devrait aller pour lui !

Je ferme la porte et pars. J'ai bien joué mon rôle enjoué pour le rassurer, mais au fond de moi je sais que non, ça n'ira pas pour Edward. Ce dilemme est encore pire que des Homonculus.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Edward

-Je demande à voir le colonel Mustang.

-Oh, monsieur Elric... C'est que je ne sais pas si...

-Tout de suite.

Comprenant qu'elle n'a pas le choix, la secrétaire ouvre la porte d'un bureau dans lequel j'entre, talonné par Alphonse. Mustang est là, seul et avachi sur son bureau, somnolant. Il sursaute lorsque je pose brutalement mes mains sur le bord du bureau.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

-... Fullmetal, évidemment. Y a que toi pour faire un pareil raffut.

-Colonel, c'est pas le moment. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu pour Winry ?

Il soupire, apparemment gêné. Je le fixe sans le lâcher du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne baisse les yeux.

-Parce que tu voudrais l'aider.

Ses mots me clouent sur place. Il tente de s'expliquer mais j'ai très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Tu aurais insisté pour la voir, tu n'aurais pas compris. Alors que face à un inconnu, tu étais trop abasourdi pour laisser parler ton impulsivité. Tu as fait l'effort d'écouter et de comprendre. Ça a évité beaucoup de détours.

Il soupire.

-Ce n'est pas facile pour vous deux. Voir votre amie d'enfance amnésique sans rien pouvoir lui dire... Mais vous devez comprendre. Je l'ai isolée de tout ce qu'elle pouvait reconnaître. De son passé, je suis la seule personne qu'elle connaisse. Et le fait qu'elle me voit comme un frère et non comme un simple militaire sème la confusion en elle. Quand à la maison de Resembool, personne n'y vit mais je m'absente parfois pour l'entretenir.

-Et... Den? Elle ne s'en souvient pas ?

-Je l'ai donné au lieutenant. Ça fait de la compagnie à Hayate.

-Ce n'est pas humain de jouer avec ses souvenirs comme ça...

-Et pourtant tu sais qu'on n'a pas le choix. On peut toujours lui dire, mais elle souffrira plus que maintenant.

Je baisse les yeux. Il a raison et je le sais. Et j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Comment expliquer ce déchirement ? Winry... Pinako est morte, elles ont eu un accident. C'était ma dernière famille. Et je n'étais même pas là pour les protéger.

POV Winry

Je suis rentrée, après être sortie avec des amis. Des amis que Erwan m'a présentés. Avec tous ces gens dans mon entourage, je me sens revivre. Une famille, un foyer, un toit, des amis, un amour. J'ai tout pour être heureuse. Et pourtant, je ressens un vide en moi. Une partie de moi est morte ou endormie, et ce depuis mon réveil amnésique. Je repense sans cesse à ce garçon, qui m'avait appelée "Winry". Comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Et si... Il faisait partie de mon passé ? Non impossible, Erwan ou Roy me l'aurait dit ! Si je commence à douter des seuls proches que j'ai ça va mal aller. Ce garçon m'a peut-être effectivement confondue avec une autre, certes il y a peu de Winry étant mon sosie, mais il faut croire aux coïncidences parfois, car parfois c'est bien mieux que la vérité. _Bien mieux que la Vérité que tu refuses de voir._ Quoi? C'était quoi cette voix ? Je me pose sur le bord du lit, confuse. Une voix. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends une voix. Si je commence à entendre des voix moi, ça ne va vraiment plus. Je décide d'ignorer ce phénomène. C'était sûrement mon imagination qui m'a l'air vraiment débordante après tout. Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Roy rentre plus tard normalement. Je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce Erwan ?

Je souris en reconnaissant mon petit ami Erwan. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Puis je vois Roy derrière lui.

-Roy ? Tu ne travailles pas ?

-Je me suis libéré. Car tu ne le sais pas mais... Aujourd'hui, tu as 17 ans.

Mon anniversaire ? Super. Je souris et Erwan me prend la main.

-Roy propose qu'on reste ici tous les trois ce soir. On va se promener rapidement ? Je dois aussi passer chez moi prendre un truc...

J'accepte avec plaisir. Nous nous éloignons tout en discutant. Pourtant quelque chose me gêne. Erwan... Il a l'air soucieux. Comme si quelque chose le retenait, comme s'il restait distant... Ce tourment est infime mais pourtant je m'en rends bien compte. Quelque chose ne va pas. Nous arrivons près de chez lui et il entre un instant, puis ressort avec un gros paquet. Je décide de garder ma question pour plus tard, comprenant qu'il a prévu un cadeau d'anniversaire pour moi. Je l'ouvre dans son jardin et j'ai un hoquet de surprise en voyant un chiot en sortir à toute vitesse et se jeter sur Erwan.

-Bon anniversaire, Winry ! Tu aimes les chiens, non ?

-Oh, merci Er...

Soudain, je m'arrête, tremblante.

"Bon anniversaire, Winry." "Tu aimes les chiens, non ?"

-Winry, ça va ? Demande Erwan.

 _Winry... Bon anniversaire, Winry..._

 _"Moi je préfère les chats !"_

 _"Hein ? Ça pisse partout et ça griffe !"_

 _"T'es vraiment négatif, Ed !"_

 _Ed... Ed..._

Ed...

Edward.

Je tremble de plus belle, j'ai du mal à respirer, je crie et m'évanouis.

 **Alors, une petite review pour dire si c'était bien ou pas ? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

POV Roy.

Je regarde Winry, étendue sur le lit d'hôpital, les poings crispés sur les draps. Elle est pâle.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle a subi une sorte de choc. Elle s'est souvenue de quelque chose de bien précis.

Erwan me regarde.

-Je n'aurais pas dû lui offrir ce chien.

-C'est sûr que Den, avec qui elle a passé toute son enfance sans doute, devait tôt ou tard refaire surface. Ce chien lui a rappelé Den, et ce doit être ça qui l'a ramenée à la réalité...

Un souvenir. Ce que je craignais tant. Je ne lui ai rien rappelé pour ne pas la brusquer, pour la préserver de la réalité. Mais tôt ou tard, la vérité refait surface. Et c'est ce moment de retour qui est toujours douloureux. Comme moi, avec Hughes...

Elle est tellement jeune. Elle n'avait que Pinako. Ses parents sont déjà morts, alors perdre sa dernière famille doit être terrible... Bien sûr, il y a toujours Ed et Al, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment membres de la famille. Si elle se souvient, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer...

-Donc, elle a retrouvé la mémoire ?

-Ce n'est qu'un bref souvenir, mais à son réveil, il est possible que...

-Je vois, merci...

Dois-je appeler les frères Elric ?

Quand elle va se réveiller, Erwan et moi seront impuissants, même sans eau. Je n'aurais plus le rôle du grand frère aidant. Seuls eux deux sauront l'aider. Je sors de la pièce et demande un combiné, mais c'est alors que j'entends un chahut venant de l'intérieur...

* * *

POV Winry.

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Des bribes de souvenirs s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit perdu.

Pièce par pièce, le tableau s'anime.

Et je revois deux individus, un jeune couple qui me tourne le dos, me demandant de garder la maison jusqu'à leur retour.

Je revois ma tristesse lorsque je comprends qu'ils ne reviendront pas.

Je revois ce soir où une armure géante criait "Mamie ! Aide-moi !"

Je revois mon inquiétude en voyant le corps mutilé du garçon que l'armure porte dans ses bras.

Je revois ce jour où des militaires sont venus leur proposer d'intégrer l'armée.

Je revois mon anxiété et mon admiration en voyant cette flamme dans le regard du blond.

Je revois cet homme, ce jour où il a voulu les tuer, me tuer.

Je revois ma haine à ce moment, et mon dégoût de moi-même de ne pas avoir tiré.

Je revois ce jour où j'ai frôlé la mort.

Je revois ce tourbillon de souffrances.

Je revois ce jour où tous deux sont revenus avec leurs corps.

Je revois mes larmes de joie.

Je revois ce jour où il m'a proposé de partager nos vies.

Je revois mon bonheur à ce moment-là.

Je revois ma vie.

Et puis je revois ce jour. Ce jour où tout a été gâché. Ce jour où j'ai traversé avec elle... Où la voiture ne s'est pas arrêtée. La voiture a failli me percuter. Mais elle m'a enlacée pour me tirer vers l'arrière. Malgré sa taille elle avait assez de force pour me sauver. Mais par un effet d'élan, elle s'est retrouvée là où j'étais quelques instants plus tôt. Elle est morte, elle est morte à ma place... Pour me protéger. Pour me sauver. Je l'ai tuée.

Je l'ai...

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse précipitamment. J'ai du mal à respirer, je tente vainement de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. C'est donc en suffoquant que je parviens à m'asseoir. Je n'entends ni ne vois Erwan se précipiter vers moi.

-Winry ! Winry, bon sang, ça va ?!

Je hurle de toutes mes forces, libérant une énergie jusqu'ici contenue.

-Aaah ! Mamie... Où est-elle ?! Où est Mamie ?!

À ce moment je vois le colonel rentrer précipitamment dans la pièce.

-Winry, tu es déjà réveillée ?!

-Colonel Mustang... Où est-elle ?! OÙ EST PINAKO ?!

Leurs visages s'assombrissent, leurs têtes se baissent.

-Je suis... Désolé, Winry. Pinako Rockbell est morte il y a plusieurs mois de cela... Lors d'un accident...

-Non...

Non, impossible. C'est un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?... N'est-ce pas ?! Elle n'aurait pas... Elle ne peut pas être morte comme ça, hein ? Oui, c'est forcément ça, un cauchemar, rien de plus. Je vais bientôt me réveiller et elle sera à mes côtés. Non ?

Mais lorsque Mustang pose sa main sur mon épaule, c'est le coup de trop qui me fait comprendre que non, je ne rêve pas, je ne la reverrai plus.

-Non... NOOON ! MAMIIIE ! C'est pas vrai... C'est pas VRAI !

Et pourtant si. Au fond je m'en doutais. Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu oublier.

Au fond, je...

Je fonds en larmes, atterrée. Ma dernière famille... Est définitivement morte. Partie, loin. Par ma faute. Je l'ai tuée, je...

-Au secours ! Ed, Al ! Mamie!

-Reste couchée Winry, calme toi !

-Elric... Je dois voir les frères Elric ! Seuls eux pourront...

"Winry."

Je m'interromps.

Ed.

Il m'aimait.

Nous étions ensemble alors que tout allait bien.

Nous étions ensemble. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, il y a eu Erwan, et il a été tellement doux, et je sais que tous les deux m'aiment... Je m'en veux d'avoir trompé Edward. Je m'en veux de maintenant, lâcher Erwan qui m'a tant aidée. Je me hais de les faire souffrir ainsi.

Ed, je t'ai trompé, malgré tout. Comment pourras-tu me pardonner ? Je te préfère Edward. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Erwan. Il m'a plus qu'aidée, sauvée d'une dépression certaine... Je ne veux pas le blesser. Toi non plus. Le plus simple est que tu ne saches pas que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

Je resterai avec Erwan car je lui suis infiniment reconnaissante, et peut-être qu'avec lui et avec du temps, j'oublierais mes sentiments pour toi. Oui, tu ne devras pas savoir que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Je devrais rester Winry Mustang pour toi. Comme ça, personne ne souffrira davantage à cause de moi.

Alors, pour illustrer mes pensées, je me tourne vers Mustang.

-Ne le dites pas à Edward ni Alphonse.

-Mais...

-Colonel Mustang, ils ne doivent pas savoir.

-Mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'ils t'aid...

-Non colonel. (puis, sur un ton plus doux, limite suppliant) S'il vous plaît. C'est vraiment important pour moi.

Il soupire, je vois bien qu'il est contrarié mais il n'insiste pas et accepte.

-Très bien, je ne leur dirai rien...

-Je peux vous croire ?

-Tu as ma parole.

-Très bien.

Ed, Al, pardonnez-moi... Non, vous ne me pardonnerez jamais. Ce que j'ai fait était inacceptable. Désolée... Mustang avait bien raison. Parfois, mieux vaut vivre dans l'inconnu que dans l'incompréhension...

Quelque temps plus tard, je sors de l'hôpital, Erwan me tenant le bras et Mustang marchant à côté.

-Où vais-je aller maintenant ?

Roy me regarde, surpris.

-Tu restes chez moi !

-Pardon ? Mais... Je ne voudrais pas déranger et...

-Allons. Prendre soin de toi, c'est ce qu'Ed voudrait que je fasse...

À la mention de ce nom que j'associais à ma famille, mes yeux se brouillent. Mustang le voit bien et s'excuse.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler...

D'un bref mouvement, je sèche mes larmes. Je renifle, prends une grande inspiration et rétorque d'une voix étonnamment calme.

-Ce n'est rien.

Nous arrivons chez Roy. Erwan me prend la main, s'excuse de nouveau et part. Nous entrons avec le colonel, et il m'invite à m'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Tu veux qu'on parle ? Demande-t-il, tapotant la place vide à côté de lui.

J'hésite.

-Non, je ne veux pas.

Il se lève et me prend la main.

-J'ai vécu la même chose, avec Hughes tu sais. Mais lui... J'étais presque au téléphone avec lui quand...

Il s'égare un instant, plongé dans ses mauvais souvenirs, ses yeux embués, puis se ressaisit.

-Pardon, je ne devrais pas te parler de ça. Tu es déjà dans une période assez dure, alors...

Je hoche doucement la tête. Mais au lieu de repartir dans ma chambre, je trouve soudain une certaine ressemblance entre moi et cet homme, et j'ai l'impression que tout à coup, il me comprend mieux que quiconque. Alors, sans réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras et éclate en sanglots. Il me serre fort et me sent probablement trembler, mais ne me lâche pas pour autant. Nous restons longtemps comme ça, jusqu'à ce que je ne me dégage et que je m'éloigne sans un mot, sans demander mon reste. Il reste assis, silencieux. Une question me brûle les lèvres mais, me les mordant, je ne dis rien et je disparais en ravalant ma salive, pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici le dernier chapitre, assez long. Merci infiniment à tous pour votre soutien, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Merci ^^.**

POV Roy.

Winry était enfermée dans sa chambre, attendant patiemment que je ne termine de préparer le repas qui déjà commençait à se faire sentir. Je trouvais cela fascinant qu'elle se soit remise aussi vite des récents événements. Elle semblait déjà ressaisie. Je réfléchissais. Était-ce vraiment possible qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était ? N'essayait-elle pas plutôt de dissimuler sa peine pour ne pas me gêner ? Non... Le deuil d'un proche était juste insupportable si l'on ne se confiait pas. Moi même, lors de la période de deuil de Hughes, si Hawkeye n'avait pas été là, qui sait dans quel état je serais à ce jour...

Winry ne doit pas porter ce fardeau toute seule. Je lui parlerais après. Elle ne doit pas hésiter à se confier à moi...

Parce que je sais que, seul, même moi, je n'aurais jamais réussi cette épreuve. Je mets à cuire deux steaks avant de mettre en place les couverts. Je suis tellement concentré dans ma tâche que je ne prête pas attention aux bruits extérieurs.

POV Winry.

D'un pas léger et rapide, je descends et sors discrètement de la maison de Roy Mustang. J'ai envie de prendre l'air. Lorsque j'arrive sur le palier, à l'extérieur, je respire l'air pollué de Central City, bien différent de l'oxygène de Resembool que je connaissais et respirais jusqu'à présent. Je m'éloigne un peu, je vais jusqu'à un pont traversant le fleuve caractéristique de la ville. Là, je m'arrête. Peu de gens passent ici; je serais donc tranquille pour faire le point sur ma vie.

Sur mes deux meilleurs amis que je ne peux plus revoir. Sur ma famille qui est morte. Sur...

Rien de plus.

Je n'attends pas de penser à mes autres possessions pour m'en rendre compte. Je n'ai plus rien, plus personne. Je suis seule désormais, face à mon avenir.

J'ai perdu tous mes proches, définitivement. Que me reste-t-il ? Rien qui ne fasse un bon argument pour m'expliquer le sens de ma vie. Je n'ai plus personne à mes côtés, je suis seule, je suis désespérée...

Je n'ai plus personne.

Je n'ai plus rien...

Cet accident et cette amnésie ont tout gâché.

Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre...

Je me penche au rebord du pont ; je m'apprête à mettre fin à mes jours. Pourquoi ? Car je me suis rendue compte que je n'arrivais pas à vivre dans ce nouvel univers, sans Ed, Al et Mamie Pinako. Je ne suis pas faite pour être une autre Winry que la Winry Rockbell que l'on connaissait. Mais je ne peux pas redevenir cette fille sans Ed et Al. Or, j'ai trompé Ed. Donc je ne peux plus rien faire, à part mourir.

Je respire un grand coup, je me penche un peu plus...

Soudain, une main m'attrape le poignet.

-Mademoiselle, arrêtez !

Je me tourne précipitamment, croyant reconnaître la voix qui vient de me parler.

Riza Hawkeye me fait face.

-Ah... Winry...?!

-... Madame Riza ? Qu'est-ce que...

Elle soupire.

-C'était donc vrai, tu as retrouvé la mémoire. Mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas retrouver Ed et Al ?

Je la regarde, les yeux embués. Elle ne peut pas comprendre le poids que j'ai sur les épaules.

-C'est... Compliqué. J'ai trompé Edward lors de mon amnésie, il va me rejeter alors ça ne sert à rien et je n'ai plus aucun objectif, plus aucune envie de vivre sans eux...

Elle me gifle brutalement. Une vive douleur s'empare de ma joue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu dis avoir trompé Edward ?! Mais tu étais amnésique, bon sang ! Il était normal que tu aies besoin d'un proche pour t'aider à te reconstruire ! Edward aurait tellement voulu t'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas car il ne voulait pas te faire souffrir plus en te faisant retrouver la mémoire. Mais maintenant qu'il pourrait enfin te consoler, maintenant, tu...

Des larmes commencent à perler le long de ses joues. Je ne dis rien, occupée à masser la mienne tout en l'écoutant.

-Tu dis que tu l'as trompé et que ça t'empêche de le revoir ?! Tu établis un plan stupide pour lui faire croire que tu es toujours amnésique ?! Mais tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Tu penses sincèrement qu'Edward et Alphonse n'ont pas souffert, pendant tout ce temps ?! Que parce que tu as peur d'être rejetée, tu peux te permettre de les faire souffrir davantage encore ?! Mais qui es-tu pour penser ça !? Tu es leur meilleure amie, leur famille avant tout, pendant tout ce temps ils se sont haïs de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, et toi pendant ce temps tu te soucies... D'être rejetée ! Mais MERDE, il faut savoir mettre des priorités ! Tu es vraiment... Dégueulasse. Tu me dégoûtes. Tu laisses souffrir tes meilleurs amis pour préserver ta petite personne et, en parallèle, tu te moques de leurs sentiments. Comment penses-tu qu'ils auraient réagi, s'ils t'avaient vue au bord de ce pont, à deux doigts de sauter ?! Ils auraient culpabilisé. Ce souvenir les aurait hantés, aurait gâché leurs vies. Mais ça tu t'en moques, pas vrai ?!

-N...

-Ne dis pas non ! Tu t'en moques parce que quand tu allais sauter, tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant à ce qu'ils pourraient ressentir ! Alphonse. Edward. Elysia et Gracia. Erwan. Mustang. Le colonel Mustang... Il t'a hébergée, il a promis aux frères Elric qu'il s'occuperait de toi, crois-tu qu'il l'a fait uniquement par intérêt ? Il voulait t'aider, Winry ! Tu penses qu'il irait sauter de joie si tu te suicidais ?! Lui aussi, serait marqué ! Quoi que tu veuilles, je ne te laisserais pas le faire souffrir de la sorte ! Parce que... Il ne mérite pas ça. Quant aux frères Elric, je les ai régulièrement vus, et je sais à quel point ils ont souffert. Je ne peux tolérer ça. Ils n'ont pas souffert pour rien. Ce sont tes amis, ils veulent t'aider, ils t'aiment tellement Winry. Mais tout ça, tu n'y as pas prêté attention. Toutes ces personnes qui tiennent à toi, tu n'y as pas pensé. Tu as juste pensé être la personne la plus malheureuse sur Terre, alors que... Que...

Ses larmes la font suffoquer. Je pleure à mon tour, silencieusement, et ma gorge se serre lorsqu'elle me regarde, d'un regard empli de dégoût et de déception.

-Alors que beaucoup de personnes sont encore plus malheureuses.

Je baisse les yeux en signe de soumission, mais surtout pour fuir son regard perçant. À son tour, elle détourne le regard. Alors qu'elle me tourne le dos et s'éloigne, elle me lance :

-Demande à les voir.

-...

Elle se retourne une dernière fois.

-Et pardon pour la gifle.

Pardon ? Non... Elle a raison. J'ai été terriblement égoïste. J'ai été stupide. Mais ne l'ai-je pas toujours été ? On va dire que ma punition sera de rester en vie. D'affronter leurs regards d'or et noisette qui vont me dévisager. Ed, Al, pardon... Pardon pour tout...

Je suis vraiment la pire des meilleures amies.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK finalement je poste un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci à l'atelier des chats pour la review ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi et/ou favorisé cette fic !**

POV Edward.

Je me dirige machinalement vers le téléphone. Je décroche le combiné, et soupire en reconnaissant la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ouais...

Je me fige.

-Entendu... On arrive tout de suite.

J'appelle Al, et lorsque je lui explique la situation, nous nous préparons en vitesse.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans un bureau familier.

-Vous voulez quoi colonel ?

D'un sourire narquois, il rétorque :

-Toujours aussi poli, Fullmetal...

Je m'apprête à répliquer lorsqu'il me coupe.

-Trêve de plaisanterie. Je vous ai fait venir car il y a une personne qui voulait vous parler.

À ce moment-là, une tête blonde fait son apparition.

-W-Winry ... Euh... Mademoiselle Mustang... ?!

Ses yeux s'embuent.

-Ed, Al...

Elle se jette dans nos bras. Je la laisse faire, incrédule.

-Attends, tu as retrouvé la mé...

Je m'interromps en la voyant en larmes. Al et moi, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de s'adapter, la serrons fort.

-Ed... Al... Je suis tellement... Tellement désolée...

Mustang hausse les épaules.

-Alphonse. Tu ne voudrais pas venir prendre un café ? Demande t'il.

-Mais colonel, c'est que...

-Allons. Je suis sûr que tu as envie d'un café, là maintenant tout de suite. Ça tombe bien je vais m'en chercher un. Tu vas venir, je suppose. Insiste t il d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus, jetant de brefs coups d'œil dans ma direction.

Une lueur de malice brille dans les yeux de mon frère qui, comprenant la situation, s'empresse d'accepter et ils nous laissent ainsi, tous les deux.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Winry prend enfin la parole.

-Tu sais c'est grâce au Lieutenant Hawkeye que je suis là... Sinon je ne vous aurais jamais dit que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire... Parce que je t'avais trompé Ed, et j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, que je te dégoûte, et je...

Je lui caresse la tête.

-Tu es vraiment stupide, toi... C'était la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurais pensé. Je me fiche pas mal de ton histoire avec Erwan, et je lui suis reconnaissant de t'avoir aidée. Mais maintenant je pourrais t'aider moi aussi, à te reconstruire. D'accord ?

Elle hoche doucement la tête. Je desserre mon étreinte pour la regarder. Elle pleure de tout son soûl, et je comprends qu'oublier tout ça ne sera pas une mince affaire pour elle. Mais peu importe, maintenant Al et moi sommes là et nous ne la laisserons plus jamais. Alors que mes yeux se mélangent dans l'océan des siens, je lui souris.

-Tout ira bien, d'accord ? On a beaucoup de choses à se dire mais rien ne presse. Tu te souviens de notre promesse ? Je te donne 70% de ma vie et tu me donnes 70% de la tienne. Ça tient toujours. Dorénavant on partagera toutes nos joies et nos peines, parce qu'il me semble que c'est comme ça que des amis de longue date et amants feraient. C'est promis Winry ?

-Oui... D'accord.

-Je ne te laisserai pas Winry. Je t'aime tellement.

Je lui prends le poignet pour la relever.

-Viens. Une chouette maison et un adorable chien nous attendent à Resembool.

Nous quittons le bureau, main dans la main.

POV Narrateur.

Un deuil n'est pas facile à vivre. Que ce soit Ed et Al avec leurs parents, Roy avec Hughes ou Winry avec ses parents et Pinako, c'est une épreuve difficile. Mais quand on a quelqu'un qui nous soutient, quelqu'un sur qui compter, qui devient notre raison de vivre, alors cette épreuve semble plus surmontable...

 **OK, la fin est un peu (beaucoup ?) clichée désolée mais je voulais terminer ça rapidement. Merci pour votre soutien ! ^^.**


End file.
